


Poesia

by carolss



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você começa a fazer poesia sobre um monte de coisas nada haver e quando uma garota te beija tudo que você consegue pensar em dizer é que foi legal ?”





	Poesia

Wirt já havia sido beijado antes. Mas não assim, não por alguém que ele havia passado anos pensando a respeito sem nem ter certeza se ela era real ou não. Não por alguém que havia ajudado a salvar não apenas a sua vida como também a de seu irmão. Não por aquela que era o único motivo pelo qual ele não estava tão triste assim de ter vindo a morrer jovem.

“Hum, isso foi legal” ele disse tentando soar casual.

Beatrice olhou para ele com uma irritação que ele suspeita fortemente ser fingida.

“Você começa a fazer poesia sobre um monte de coisas nada haver e quando uma garota te beija tudo que você consegue pensar em dizer é que foi legal ?”

“Isso foi super legal” Wirt disse um tanto incerto se era apropriado brincar ou não.

“Bem isso é uma melhora, mas eu vou estar esperando sonetos espontâneos quando o próximo acontecer”

“Talvez um haiku seria uma expectativa mais realista” Wirt disse.

E Beatrice riu.


End file.
